Return Home
by Starmount
Summary: Galfore is dead, so Starfire’s Grand Ruler. When she returns to Tamaran, will Robin and the others cope without her? Can the twist of Fate be rectified?
1. Planning

Disclaimer: Uh, if I owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't be writing this piece of fanfiction. So I don't own Teen Titans. Wah!!!

_Moonfire (my muse)_: Argh. Now you've done it. She likes to pretend that she owns TT. Well, all we can do is wait it out and read the fic! (grabs popcorn and couchs on sofa) Voila! Let the fic begin!!

_Chapter 1: Planning_

Blackfire chuckled evilly as she flew through the galaxy. "My sister shall pay!" she repeated over and over to herself, like a mantra. It was the only thing to keep her going. She was exhausted, flitting from place to place to place. Only her plan for revenge made her so energized and therefore had boundless energy.

Around one hand, a lavender-purple starbolt was glowing sinisterly. In the other, an order to return to Tamaran, with a forged signature of Galfore, was carefully held.

It had been too easy. She simply escaped from the Centari jail, rumored to be the most heavily guarded prison in the galaxy. _'Yeah right.'_ Blackfire then glided to Tamaran, where Galfore put her immediately under house arrest. Sneaking into the kitchens, she poured some poison she had snitched from another prisoner from jail into the goblet the Grand Ruler used. When Galfore fell dead at dinner, she snuck into his study to steal some paper and a pen. She composed an order to return, forged his signature on the paper swiftly and got ready to leave. Blackfire then flew into the Sol system. She knew she couldn't be seen, or else she was in _major_ trouble. So she timed it right when the whole of Jump City was sleeping. Midnight, to be exact. She soared inside Titans Tower. Deactivating the codes Cyborg showed her, she soundlessly strolled around to Starfire's room. After placing the paper right on Starfire's nose, Starfire turned over, letting the paper float to the ground, and seemed to be ready to wake up. Blackfire hastily padded out again. Lingering by Robin's door, she shook herself mentally and hurried out again.

Once out of Titans Tower, she hunted about until she found an abandoned warehouse. (That's usually where everything happens, _ne cest pas_?) There, she couched down on a stolen Glork (bed) from Tamaran to survey the chaos as her plan unfolded. Blackfire would strike at the right moment. Until then, she would wait and watch.

* * *

Starfire's alarm clock, depicting Mumbo Jumbo, rang shrilly in her ears. Her emerald-jade eyes flew open. "Blorthog has arrived!!" She rushed around her cheerful room, recovering presents from underneath her purple bed, from behind some plushy stuffed animals, from on top of the tidy desk's shelves, and from inside her wardrobe's drawers. Her friends had recalled last Blorthog and had sidled into her room to look for any sign of her remembering. Even Raven had come to talk, no doubt with the boys' urging. After switching bodies with her, the two girls were bonded, although they didn't talk and gossip all the time. But there were times when they would have girl talks... But no, Starfire had hidden them from view. After retrieving them all, she piled them onto her arms and darted around in the hallways, hiding from the others. After dropping the gifts several hundred times, Star finally made it to the rec room. "Happy Blorthog!!!" she cried only to realize...

"Where is everyone?"

It was true. No one was in there. There was no sound in the Tower. Only the heavy blanket of silence. Starfire dropped the presents in disappointment and sighed. _'Perhaps they have forgotten it is today and went for pizza,'_ she thought. _'They have forgotten me.'_ One crystal clear teardrop rolled down her slightly orange cheek and fell onto a red gift intended for Robin. Three more followed, one on the green present for BB, another on Cyborg's blue one, and the last on Raven's purple gift. The jingly bell necklaces clattered on the floor, completely unaware of their owner's grief. At this point, Starfire completely broke down and fled from the room, back to her own.

* * *

Robin's head poked out from behind the kitchen table. Raven's, Cyborg's, and Beast Boy's came out as well. They had been quietly cooking breakfast when Star came in. BB and Cyborg had been fighting in hushed whispers.

"Tofu!!!"

"Nobody wants your stupid tofu!! Meat and eggs and real milk!!"

Robin and Raven were trying ineffectively to calm them down and had utterly missed Starfire's queries. But they had heard the clanging of the bell necklaces as Star dropped them and were trying to figure out... "What just happened?"

"Who cares? We are having TOFU!!!" BB screamed, muffled by Raven's hand over his mouth.

"No, MEAT!!!!!" Cyborg silently yelled. (Hahah, contradictions!!)

"I think we completely messed up the surprise breakfast because of _those two idiots_!" Raven glared angrily before swiftly calming down. A dish broke.

"Great, another Blorthog trouble day." Robin groaned. "This was supposed to be special." A vein in his temple pulsed.

"_Soooorrry!_" chorused the other three. One glance and the teasing began.

"So, what's so special about Blorthog?" Cyborg asked slyly.

"Last time, we pretty much messed up. And we did again." Robin's vein throbbed in mild anger.

"Why don't you ever do this for the rest of us?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Because we do it all together. Starfire's new to this planet, so we've got to help her adjust," Robin explained, a touch annoyed.

"Are you sure it isn't because you maybe have _feelings_ for our resident alien?" Cyborg hinted quite obtusely.

"Uh..." Robin was at a loss of words.

"He does," Raven giggled most uncharacteristically. "As an empath, I can sense your emotions. When he sees Star, I feel _love_ radiating off him."

"_Ugh!!_You three are impossible!!! Alright, I do, is that enough?"

The trio beamed innocently. "Now to tell Starfire..." started Cyborg.

"Oh no, first we are finding out _what_ is going on with her."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Starfire flung herself onto her downy soft bed and sobbed into a pillow. _'They will not accept for who I am. They don't want me here.' _(A bit over-emotional, yes, but that's Star for you!) There, she curled up and felt pity for herself. Staring at the ceiling, she realized she hadn't picked up after locating her Blorthog presents. Star shoved herself up and then, discovered the little piece of paper she had missed earlier that morning.

It read:

_Princess Starfire of Tamaran,_

_It is of our greatest regret that we must call you home to Tamaran. The Grand Ruler wishes for you to return. Mostly likely, by the time you receive this, Galfore the Grand Ruler, will be dead. So please hurry home, Starfire, now Grand Ruler of Tamaran._

_Galfore, Grand Ruler_

A small smile crept onto her face. Now she had an excuse to leave. A miracle of X' Hal. Star hurried about her room, grabbing her pink bag and stuffing in an extra outfit, her diary, a silvery pen that wrote in blue ink with a silver sheen, various hard candies, some jewelry, her favorite plushy unicorn, and a few trinkets. So then she was ready to go home. Home to Tamaran.

* * *

My first fic ever! Well, on this account. My first TT fic! Do you like it? It's short, but it's sort of a prologue. Not exactly, but still. Please review!! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are dunked into my bottle of hydrogen, making a _pop_! (Sorry, science class is getting to me.) So, please review!!!


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: What did we learn last time? I don't own Teen Titans!!

_hEyBaByDoLl_: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting.

_solodancer789_: Voila! An update!

_NocturneD_: Yup. Thanks! It's probably not going to be my best fic, but it's ok.

_clueless90_: Thanks, and it's updated!

_AREZAL_: Yes, how did you know? Hey, once you post it, I'll read it. Apparently, there aren't many RobStar fics left. Huh, and I don't blame them. _The Beast Within_ (the episode) had even me believing that it was RobRae. Huh, idiocy.

_Julesfire_: Thank you! I hope people will like it. Well, the sort of smile I was trying to convey is a bittersweet anger sort of thing. She's feeling a lot of emotions all at once, but the point is: Star has to leave to make the whole plotline work. You'll see. She cares about everyone; you bring up a good point. But if you remember _Forces of Nature_, the one with Lightning and Thunder, she is not always quick to forgive. After all, she feels that everyone is breaking up. Remember the Rekmas? Since she thought everyone was gone, she failed the older Titans. So she gives up. You know? I should have put this down before! Oh well.

_Chapter 2: Leaving_

Starfire hurried from the room with the pink bag on her back, darting and hiding like before. But this was for a different purpose. Not watching where she was going, Star bumped straight into Raven, causing a domino-like effect. Star fell on Raven, who fell on BB, who fell on Robin, who fell on Cyborg, who was squished. "Uh, I need air." Cyborg gasped. The other four hurriedly stood up.

After regaining control of his lungs and heart, Robin asked, "Where are you going?"

Starfire cowered slightly. This was the part she was hoping to avoid. She had already written a note to place on the table. She gave this to Robin and rushed past, hoping against hope that she could escape before they finished reading it.

It said:

_Dear friends,_

_I have received a transmission from Tamaran. I am to go home immediately since Galfore..., you remember Galfore right? Galfore, Grand Ruler, has died, so I am now Grand Ruler. So I must go home and either rule or pick a new leader. Please do not follow. So good-bye, perhaps forever._

_Starfire_

As the Teen Titans finished reading this and letting it soak into their brains and process it, Starfire was on the roof and getting ready to go.

Robin was the first to react. He called, "Titans, go!" and dashed into the rec room and up the stairs, to the roof. After understanding everything, Raven grabbed the others with her powers and transported them to the roof. Once there, everyone saw the silhouette of Starfire against the morning sun, drifting upwards like a leaf.

Raven was quick to use her powers to clamp the Tamaranian's arms to her body, pulling her down. But, perhaps in anger, desperation, fear, sadness, or all, Star's energy aura flared around her, stopping Raven from pulling her back. Cyborg started blasting at her, his sonic cannon, carefully on 'stun'. He knew Robin would kill him if he hurt Starfire. She, however, easily dodged the shots and flung a starbolt at him, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Cyborg didn't get up; he was completely shocked. Beast Boy morphed into a bird and tried to peck her back down, but Star grabbed him and tossed BB into Raven who was about to chant her favorite mantra. They both lay there, exhausted, until Raven impatiently pushed Beast Boy off of her.

Robin, on the other hand, tried a different tactic. "Hey Star, could you please stop shooting us with starbolts?"

"No. I am leaving, and no one shall stop me." She turned around with a huff and began to soar off.

He was prepared for this, hurled a cord around her ankle and began climbing up. Starfire, eyes wide with sadness and determination, formed a starbolt, gazed sorrowfully into Robin's horrified, masked eyes, and threw it at the rope, successfully severing the twine from her foot. Without anymore distractions, she flew up and away.

Robin fell at an amazing quick speed, but Raven's powers formed a net to catch him. Therefore, he was safely brought back to the roof. The four gazed up and sighed in unison.

"I never thought this would be the way Star would leave, if ever," Cyborg whispered sadly.

"I can't believe she was attacking us," Beast Boy declared, shocked.

"I never told her that her future was intertwined with that of fate and that the clown and sun fell on top of the rainclouds and fire," Raven stated. No one had any idea what she was talking about.

"I had no time to tell her that I loved her," Robin whispered, a lone tear trickling down his face.

And as they watched the sun keep rising, Cyborg realized "She still has her communicator. We can contact and track her with it." The remaining Titans hustled down the stairs to the main computer. Raven's agile fingers tapped on the keyboard, searching for her signal. And they found...

"There is no signal from her communicator. It's probably off-line or broken." Their fears were confirmed.

"Can you check for any signal in outerspace?" BB asked idiotically.

"Yes, but... none of them are Starfire's. Cyborg, did you record the path to Tamaran?"

"Nope, never thought we would need it."

A '_whump_' of light feet interrupted anyone's next words. "Could it be Starfire?" Robin whispered hopefully.

"We'll see. Come on." Cyborg directed. The Titans tiptoed onto the roof.

Standing there was a stranger. A Tamaranian, by the slightly orange skin, with turquoise-blue eyes and long, ebony black hair. She wore the same outfit as Starfire except it was a forest green instead of purple. Her blue eyes glowed turquoise as her hands flared cerulean as well. All in all, she was different from the other Tamaranians they had met when they had first visited Tamaran.

"Dude, she looks different than the other Tamaranians we met," BB whispered to Cyborg.

Raven was a bit more polite. "Uh, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Fi'ander or Moonfire of Tamaran. Is Kori'ander here?" she replied.

"Uh..."

"She has just left," said Robin, who was the only one who knew Starfire's real name.

"I see. Thank you." Moonfire soared up and disappeared.

"Uh, am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Beast Boy asked to the sky.

"You aren't the only one," the other three said simultaneously.

* * *

Second chappie done! I know it's short, but I thought it merited its own chapter. So that's why. Like before, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to make s'mores. 


	3. Tamaran

Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own Teen Titans. Now will you lawyers stop pestering me?!?

_hEyBaByDoLl_: Thanks! I'll go read your AU once I get the time.

_solodancer789_: Confused? Okay, here goes the short version: Star is leaving for Tamaran, but the others don't want her to leave. So they fight. (It needed some action.) Then a stranger, Moonfire, comes along and leaves.

_kaze-mononoke-nedge_: Thank you!

_Ina-chan_: Thanks. I know Starfire is emotional; that's the way she is after all. But she's taking things hard. Too hard. Ugh, this isn't working. Now I know what real writers feel like.

_clueless90_: Starfire isn't in character, is she? Well, remember the Rekmas? Since she failed the older Titans, she's angry and sad, so she leaves.

_AREZAL_: I know; that's great. I mean, BB and Raven are polar opposites, yet are perfect for each other. The same goes for Star and Robin, and Cyborg and Bumblebee (well almost). Thanks!

_Chapter 3: Tamaran_

Starfire soared at half of light-speed, a moderate rate for Tamaranians. Stars, moons, planets, galaxies flew by at an impossible speed. Clear teardrops sliding down her face were, instead of their regular drop shape, a fat sphere. Her usually tame, crimson hair was now in tangles. _'Ugh. I wish I remembered to bring a comb or brush! I understand why Raven disliked my hair when we switched bodies,'_ Starfire thought, bringing even more tears. She already missed her true home.

Moonfire zipped at light-speed around the Sol system. Seeing that Star must have already left, she flew out in the direction of Tamaran, slowing down slightly, so she could actually see something. It didn't take long before Moonfire caught up with Starfire, who was still crying her heart out. "Hi, Star."

"Hello, Moony."

"Ugh! What is with the nickname Moony?!? I told you once, I told you twice, I've told you too many times to count..."

"That's because you can only count to five," joked Starfire, her kind nature apparently forgotten.

"Yeah, that's right, everyone tease poor old Moonfire..."

"You admit you're old?"

"Hey!! Anyways..., I don't like being called Moony!!!"

"You like it better than Moon."

"Good point."

"Exactly. Why did I not see you when I was betrothed and returned to Tamaran? And why do you look different?"

"I see you don't called Tamaran home. But...!" Moonfire held up her hand to stop any arguments. "I was undergoing Transformation. Mine was longer than most; I was an Iridilis, (a lot of i's, _ne c'est pas_?) or human butterfly for about two months. Blackfire locked me up in a solitary room. I don't understand it either, but I just changed a lot during that time. And yours?"

"Chrysalis."

"Ah. That explains it. Ergh. I'd hate to think what would happen if you were married to G'hurg... uh... that thing."

"I as well."

"What's wrong? You're so quiet."

"I have just attacked my friends since I had to leave, and they didn't want me to, and they ruined Blorthog, and they completely forgot about me, and they don't even _care_!!!"

"That's just proved two things."

"What?"

"One: you are completely oblivious to some things. I'm almost positive your friends wouldn't have forgotten you. And two: you have the ability to make _extremely _long sentences."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Uh Star?"

"Yes?"

"How will they find you?"

"I don't believe they will. I have destroyed my communicator and made sure that there are no maps to Tamaran and any tracking devices on myself. Do you have any?"

"I don't think so. I left quite quickly."

"Oh. Oh, look!! We have reached Tamaran!"

Tamaran, when you first see it, is a round white orb hovering in space with pink streaks decorating its surface. Upon touching the ground, you see a quite barren landscape, white snow for miles. The sky is normally a pinkish-blue purple, much like the color of twilight. The only major structure is the castle where everyone lives. It is enormous, a tall, narrow peak, spiraling higher and higher. Altogether, it is a very regal place.

As Starfire elegantly dropped down, courtiers and citizens alike bowed deeply. Moonfire looked around, puzzled, before also bowed gracefully.

A courtier came forth with a crown. Not just any crown. The crown of Tamaran.

The tiara was a greyish color with a silvery sheen that was polished until it shone like a jewel. It was inlaid with forest-green emeralds, cut until it was one smooth surface.

The courtier passed it carefully to Moonfire who placed it gently onto Starfire's hair. It settled and gleamed against the tousled ruby locks. Moonfire then declared, "All hail Grand Ruler Starfire!!"

The crowd replied, "Long live Starfire! Long live Starfire!" It became a chant, which turned into a yelled mantra.

Star looked out to the huge crowd, jade eyes glimmering in sadness and hope. It could be a new beginning here. So she turned away from the era of joy and crime-fighting to an age of learning and understanding.

Bwahaha!!! I leave the Teen Titans minus Starfire without a way to find her! Heehee, too bad. It'll all work out. Ugh, I keep making shorter and shorter chapters. Don't blame me. The whole story is short. Review!!!


End file.
